Mon éternel rival ?
by Master Aqua
Summary: Ce oneshot commence au début du jeu. L'inséparable trio prépare leur radeau, Sora et Riku se lancent des défis et Kairi fait l'arbitre comme d'habitude. Mais, en ce jour radieux, quelque chose changera... .


**Mon éternel rival ?**

Je n'aurais jamais pu croire que cela était possible, pourtant, si. Je vais vous raconter cette journée sur notre chère petite île.

Tandis que le soleil était sur le point d'atteindre son zénith, un garçon nommé Sora dormait à même le sable, près des vagues. Il semblait rêver car il s'agitait dans tous les sens. Kairi marcha doucement vers lui pour ne pas le réveiller, elle avait un regard malicieux, elle préparait quelque chose… .

Tout doucement, elle prit Sora par les bras, le tira vers la mer sans le réveiller et attendit quelques minutes. Il faut avouer que je désirais savoir qu'est ce qu'elle mijotait. Soudain, la pièce tomba. Et oui, la marrée haute se déchaîna sur ce pauvre garçon qui ne demandait qu'un peu de tranquillité. Soit, c'était le résultat le plus important. Le bond qu'il fit fut tellement spectaculaire qu'il réussit à retomber la tête la première dans l'eau, le mouillant davantage. Evidemment, Kairi rigola de bon cœur en voyant la mine boudeuse de son compagnon et moi non plus je ne me fis pas prier.

« Kairi ! Tu vas ma le payer !

-Vraiment ? Il faudrait d'abord que tu te changes ! rigola la rousse.

-Eh vous deux ! Bande de fainéants ! Je vois que je suis le seul à m'activer pour le radeau, râlais-je en grimaçant sous le poids du tronc que je portais.

-J'ai fais un rêve étrange… mais je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit un rêve… . soupira Sora, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ne change pas de sujet, rétorquais-je en m'asseyant près de mon ami.

-On fait la course ? proposa Kairi.

-Moi non, j'suis crevé. avoua Sora.

-C'est vrai que c'est crevant de dormir ! dis-je avec ironie. Moi j' dois me mettre au boulot… .

-Plus tard alors, sourit Kairi ».

Après avoir un peu aménagé le matériel éventuel pour le radeau, je me reposai sur l'îlot, adossé sur le palmier. Pourquoi avons-nous atterri dans ce monde alors qu'il y en a sûrement d'autres ? Si notre île est si petite, alors les autres mondes doivent être bien plus grands ! Perdu dans ces réflexions, je n'entendis pas tout de suite Sora arriver. Il éleva la voix et je sursautai malgré moi.

« Tu es dans les nuages Riku ?

-Je pensais aux autres mondes.

-Si ils existent, tu feras quoi arrivé là-bas ? me demanda Sora.

-Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas réfléchis.

-Pourquoi tu ne draguerais pas ?

-J'ai que ça à faire tiens… mais réfléchis un peu !

-Hum !

-Ta stupidité provoquera ta perte !

-C'est ça ! Viens te battre ! ».

Je lui souris narquoisement, pris l'épée de bois qui se trouvait adossée au palmier et me mis en position de combat. Sora coura vers moi en brandissant son épée au dessus de sa tête et l'abattit dans ma direction. Je bloquai facilement cette attaque et lui assénai un coup aux côtes. Il étouffa un gémissement de douleur et roula sur le côté gauche en évitant une des mes attaques. Je reçu un coup à la cheville qui me déconcentra quelques minutes et ça me fut presque fatal. Il enchaînait coup sur coup et j'essayai tant de bien que de mal de parer les attaques. Pour me sortir de ce pétrin, j'effectuai un salto arrière qui déconcerta Sora. Je profitai qu'il baisse sa garde pour lui porter le coup final et il tomba à terre.

« J'ai encore gagné !

-Rha, tu m'énerves !

-T'as pas mangé du sable au moins ? ironisais-je ».

Il me regarda, l'air dégoûté, puis cracha une quantité phénoménale de sable et me gratifia d'un regard méchant. Je m'en allai en courant jusque j'aperçoive Kairi. Là, il se calmera s'il la voit. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, Kairi reproposa la course en voyant le regard de Sora. Elle y participa aussi. Une fois le départ donné, je démarrai en flèche avec Sora à mes trousses. Comme je gagnais tout le temps, je ne m'inquiétais pas le moins du monde. Au moment où j'allais dépasser la ligne d'arrivée, j'entendis Sora se plaindre et je me sentis tomber par une bousculade. Je relevai brusquement la tête en pensant que pour une fois, j'avais perdu contre Sora, mais qu'elle fut ma surprise quand je vis que la personne qui se tenait devant NOUS n'était autre que Kairi… .

HS : Hello ! Je me suis inscrite depuis peu ici, soyez pas trop méchant avec moi /SBAM/. Enfin, en espérant que vous avez apprécié mon oneshot. J'avais envie de voir Kairi gagner la course... hum, je me suis dit qu'elle était souvent mise à l'écart et qu'elle était laissée derrière.


End file.
